tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Tannr
' ' is an orphaned Snow Sabercat found by Reyl Golden-Maid and Jofrodr Sword-Thrower in a cave south of Yorgrim. He was adopted by the female Companion after his entire family was killed by the Stormhawks. History Backstory Tannr's mother gave birth to a litter of two in 1E 138. He was the runt of the litter and rarely left the cave den where they lived. in 1E 139, his mother found a dead treasure hunter in her territory and brought the body back to her den to feed her children, this ultimately led to the death of Tannr's family. Ballad of the High King The Dragon Jermulgraag Tannr's mother left their den to go hunting, but never came back. Late afternoon a group of humans came into his cave carrying the body of his mother. Tannr and his brother avoided the humans until late into the night when his elder brother tried to pounce on the humans out of hunger and anger for them having killed his mother. The brother too perished and Tannr was left alone. The cub remained in the den until the following day. The humans got close to him so he remained perfectly still and tried to go unnoticed by them. They examined the corpse that his mother had brought into the den a few weeks prior. Soon Tannr noticed that more humans entered the cave, but then they began to leave. Only two humans remained. They came towards him, the cub remained silent and still. The female human fed him some jerky and he became more at ease. She got him to follow her and the male out of the cave after some convincing with food. On their way to the clearing the cub took a liking to the woman, Reyl. She named it Tannr. They caught up with the others as they were about to split up to search for the dragon's temple. Reyl and the male, Jofrodr, joined the thane's group with another man. They eventually came across the source of the blood trail with the help of the cub, finding the treasure hunter's severed arm in a plateau. At the plateau they discovered the dragon cult's temple with the puzzle door hidden on the mountainside. They had to wait for the Stormhawks since they were the ones with the silver dragon claw, but they got there shortly after. The Stormhawk mage sent a magic signal to tell the thane's housecarl that they found the temple, then went to the door and unlocked it with the help of the masked Stormhawk. The door opened once the carved rings were in place and they headed inside. Through all this Tannr avoided the Stormhawks, afraid of them after they killed his kin. As they went up the flight of stairs at the entrance, Thane Harald accidentally set off a trap. He told the others to stand back and then used Whirlwind Sprint to move himself out of danger. They reached the entrance hall without further incident and found natural sunlight coming into the room, which was odd. They found two corridors that led out of the hall so they decided to split up. The Stormhawks took the left one while the others took the right. Harald triggered another trap, but it only damaged his shield. When they found some stairs their group split up again, with the Companions heading up while Kane remained with Harald. Jofrodr and Reyl found themselves in a mess hall with a bunch of undead. They fought them off and then discovered that the temple led to a secret crater inside the mountain. With this new info they headed back to the thane's group to inform him. Tannr stayed out of the fighting, hiding himself until all the undead were defeated. They found Harald and the other man, Kane, fighting draugr in the Hall of the Dead and saved them, as the duo had been outnumbered. With their help, the two men managed to kill the undead. Harald found a key on the undead leader and they returned to the locked metal door. The thane went to unlock the door, but a large group of undead come from the rooms on the balcony to stop them. They defended themselves from the horde of draugr. Tannr cowered behind Reyl's legs as the humans fought the undead. Working together they managed to fight them all off, then took some time to rest before opening the locked doors that led out into the sanctum. The inner sanctum was located in a crater hidden inside the mountain. They headed through the snowy surface and to the altar at the far end. The cub felt a sense of fear and stayed behind Reyl. He knew that something dangerous was waiting for them there. Above the altar, the dragon showed himself. Tannr immediately reacted with instinct and ran away back into the temple, leaving the humans alone. Tannr hid in the temple as a fight broke out between the humans and the dragon. Reyl and the thane's housecarl, Skorm, retreated to the temple with an unconscious Jofrodr. Reyl stayed behind to heal Jof while Skorm returned to the fight. When Jofrodr woke up, he and Reyl went back to the sanctum, leaving the cub alone once more. After the battle was done, Tannr came back to Reyl's side. Despite Jermulgraag being dead, the sabercat cub still refrained from approaching it. The hunters celebrated their victory over the dragon. Skorm convinced Harald to take a trophey of their kill back with them, so they lopped off the dragon's head and then had the Atmoran scouts bring it back into town on the sled. The group arrived in Yorgrim the next day. They were welcomed as heroes by the people and the chief called for a feast in their honor. Reyl kept on the sidelines and allowed Harald and Jof to hog the fame, being a reserved individual. Tannr remained at her side. In the few days since being found by Reyl, Tannr had grown quite close to her. Orcs of Akul Khazak After the celebrations, the humans were getting prepared to follow after their captain to solve the Orc problem that was plaguing the hold of Blekva. Jofrodr Sword-Thrower and Reyl Golden-Maid headed to various places in town to gather new equipment and supplies with the gold they earned from killing the dragon. Tannr was intimidated by the large quantity of humans and stuck shyly to Reyl. Reyl bought them a new horse, which seemed to be scared of Tannr. Though they were still able to travel together to the village of Sílfrisin. Along the way they encountered some trouble with giants fighting some Atmorans, but chose not to interfere. Not long afterwards they noticed that the Stormhawks were following them. Since they weren't causing any trouble they let the trio follow their cart at a distance. As the Companions approached the village, they saw that it indeed looked abandoned. Some of the buildings looked damaged and others were completely burned down. Tannr warned them of nearby danger, having detected wolves nearby. At the town square they found a pack of wolves eating freshly dead corpses. The Companions attacked the wolves to get them away from the corpses. After injuring the alpha and killing others, they got the rest of the pack to retreat. While they were investigating the eaten corpses, another group of humans approached them. Leading them was Captain Bodvar, Reyl and Jof's leader. Bodvar caught them up on the situation with the Orcs and the other Companion crews. He explained that they had evacuated the town after they suffered too many losses to keep a strong patrol on the perimeter. They were all hiding out in the mines north of town. The captain then stopped someone standing on a nearby roof. Jof said it was Reeth Gylden-hand, a friendly. Bodvar then asked them to come with them to find the Orc hunting party that had been spotted coming to the village. The duo agreed and followed the other Companions through the village. One of the Companions then saw a woman coming down the road. Neither Jof nor Reyl knew her. The Captain went to greet her with the two of them. They questioned the stranger and discovered that she was a mercenary come to kill Orcs for the bounty. Since they needed every man they could get, Bodvar invited her to accompany them. Eventually they found a bloodied road where four Orc corpses laid. They examined the bodies and concluded that they weren't killed by the Stormhawks. The woman, Kal, also wasn't responsible. The group tried to find the person responsible, but after coming up short they went back to the mines. On the way there, the duo told their captain about their dragon hunt. The lookouts greeted them before they headed into the mine shafts and to the makeshift camp set up in a large chamber. Reyl kept to herself, keeping Tannr close as they wanted for their captain's next orders. Tannr was uncomfortable being in that confined space with so many humans. Not much was happening in the Companion camp until a fight broke out between a group of humans. Reyl tried to break it up, but was unsuccessful as it devolved into a brawl. She was dragged into it as a crowd gathered around them. Tannr protected her, biting and distracting the humans that tried to hurt her. Jof shoved his way into the circle of fighters. The Captains came and tried to break up the fighting, but it was a new arrival that finally broke it up, the Harbinger of the Companions. With the fighting stopped, Reyl healed Jof's bruises as he was pretty beaten up. The Harbinger brought order to the camp and gathered the captains to figure out a plan for taking out the Orcs. They strategised all night long. The captains argued, but Harbinger Randagulf kept them in line. By the time morning came, the Companions had a plan. The Harbinger had seperated the Companions into 9 war parties, each with around 20-30 men and gave each of them a path to head up the mountain. Jofrodr and Reyl were placed in Randagulf's party, Tannr was obviously with them. The Harbinger had a scout from Rolf's crew lead the party through the wilderness. The scout led Randagulf's party up the western path. As they were walking, Tannr raised his head and ears and was looking them around after having heard the sound of metal clashing. They chose to follow the sabercat. The group approached what looked like a plain rockface, but the sound was coming from it somewhere. It echoed around the area. Tannr used his senses to lead them to the entrance of the cavern, a small crevasse on the side of the rock, hidden by perspective. The inside was lit by faint torchlight and they followed the tunnel to a chamber were a stranger was fighting four Orcs, with two already dead on the ground. The man's armor was covered in dry blood and he seemed to be surrounded by the Orcs. They charged in to help the bloodied man against the Orcs. The Companions outnumbered the Orcs and quickly overpowered them, letting the bloodied man finish off the last of them. The room they were in looked like a basecamp. Randagulf came to the conclusion that the Orcs must have made a network of tunnels in the mountain to easily travel without being seen and used it to ambush the Companions. The bloodied man was praying in an unknown language. Jofrodr questioned him and found out his name was Hans, but didn't learn any more than that. Hans left without resting and the Companions decided to follow him through the tunnels. The Companions followed him despite their reservations about him. Hans stopped and told them that there were Orcs ahead. They found a large mining chamber. Wooden platforms and stairs lined the sides of the chamber, where a group of Orcs were swinging away at ore veins. The humans put out their torches and ambushed the Orcs, with Hans jumping right into battle. Randagulf ordered his men to help the stranger in his assault. Due to their surprise attack they suffered few losses. The Companions re-lit their torches and headed down the tunnel, catching up with Hans rather quickly as he headed further. They followed after the man for almost an hour, going through the network of mining tunnels in the mountain. They came into an intersection where the mining tracks made to bring mining carts along met. They were crude constructions, but still effective. Hans stopped and looked around. Tannr lifted his ears. Both of them clearly heard something. Jofrodr used his Life Detection to see what was up ahead and stated that there were Orcs ahead. Hans charged ahead at the dark tunnel to fight the Orcs. As he was getting close the light from his torch illuminated the section of tunnel and showed a group of Orcs chopping down the wooden structure holding the roof up. He wasn't fast enough to stop them and they destroyed the last of the structural pillars. The tunnel began to rumble as the pressure mounted on the unstable rocky roof. The Companions retreated to avoid getting crushed by the falling rubble, but Hans kept running and was separated from them by the collapsing tunnel. When they reached the mining chamber, they ran into Captain Bodvar and his war-party. They caught each other up and then went over the situation. The Orcs were trying to seal the tunnels to keep them from reaching the stronghold through the mines. The Harbinger split the Companions up further to increase their chances as they went searching for a way through before the Orcs blocked all the tunnels. Reyl was in the same group as Jofrodr, the mercenary Kal and led by the Harbinger's daughter: Elisiv Begalin. Tannr was with them as he was inseparable from Reyl. Bodvar and the Harbinger's groups backtracked, while Elisiv's went through an adjacent unexplored path. The tunnel seemed to be a straight path, but it was a bit hard to tell what was up ahead as the Companions' torches only illuminated up to a certain point and cast shadows on the wooden beams and jutted out rocks of the tunnel. Jofrodr grabbed a torch from one of the other Companions and threw it as far as he could. The flames flickered as the torch flew, but weren't put out by the time it finally landed on the rocky ground. The light revealed a shieldwall ahead as well as another side tunnel with more Orcs who were trying to collapse the tunnel. Elisiv ordered a charge into the enemy to stop them before the tunnel could be brought down. Kal slipped through the skirmishing and made it to the miners that were trying to collapse the tunnel. She and Jofrodr killed them and secured the tunnel while Elisiv and the other Companions crushed the Orc soldiers. They didn't stay in the tunnel for long, since the miners had done a lot of damage to the wooden supports so it was unstable. The tunnel led to another mining chamber, where the Companions saw another group of Orc warriors that outnumbered them. The enemies seemed to be distracted by something else. Before the Companions could retreat, the Orcs spotted them and attacked. Elisiv ordered the Companions to stay in the tunnel and form a shieldwall since they were outnumbered. Kal, Jofrodr and Reyl remained behind the shieldwall since they didn't have shields. They took losses, but the Companions held strong and killed many of the Orcs. When their numbers had diminished, Elisiv ordered the shieldwall to advance and push them back. At the mining chamber they ran into Randagulf's group who had been the distraction that Elisiv's group first witnessed. Together the Companions overwhelmed the Orcs from both sides and killed them all. The Orcs tried to cut off their only advance into the stronghold. Luckily for the Companions, Jofrodr used his telekinesis magic to hold the tunnel roof in place. He urged his companions to go on without him. Reyl didn't want to, but Jofrodr convinced her due to her being the only healer as long as he promised to survive. She reluctantly joined the Harbinger's charge through into the last mining chamber before the tunnel behind them collapsed with Jofrodr's magicka having run out. In the last mining chamber they found the largest group of Orcs thus far led by the Orc Champion and a Red-skinned Orc. The Companions formed a shieldwall to protect themselves from the Orc archers and warriors. The Orcs charged at them. Reyl and Reeth blew up oil barrels in the cavern with their magic, causing the Orcs many casualties. The battle was gruesome, with many Companions meeting their end, but with the help of the Stormhawks and Hans, whom had appeared in the cavern, they were able to defeat the Orcs. They did not rest, instead they headed outside into the stronghold and found that it was ablaze and in the middle of a battle. Other Companions led by Captain Bodvar had attacked the Orcs' home and were fighting in the longhouse's courtyard. Harbinger Randagulf led the survivors of the mining tunnels into the battle, attacking the Orcs on their flank. Their arrival turned the tide of the battle, which had been in the favor of the Orc Chief. Elisiv helped Reyl cut through the battle to make it to where Tiskr, Hans, Kal and Bodvar were fighting the Orc chief. The battle ended when Tiskr dealt the final blow to the Orc Chief. The rest of the Orcs were slaughtered and their stronghold burned to the ground. The Companions recovered after the massive battle, burying their dead, counting the kills, looting the stronghold and resting. Reyl saved her Huntmaster, Helgi of Ylgertmet, from a fatal wound that he had suffered against the Orc Chief. Jofrodr returned from the tunnels and reunited with her. She was glad that he was safe. Once they had done this the crew split up and went their separate ways. The two of them joined Helgi's party on their way to Dagastar to get their reward for this quest while Bodvar led the rest of their crewmembers back to their mead hall. Calm before the Storm The Ylgermet crew headed back to Silfrisin, where Reyl Golden-Maid and Jofrodr Sword-Thrower retrieved their horse and got a carriage to take them the rest of the journey to Dagastar. Even with a carriage, it took the Companions 3 weeks to arrive at the coastal city. Once there they headed straight for the Tower of Dawn where the Jarl lived. The Jarl summoned them to give them the reward. At the Jarl Skuld's throne room, she presented them with three chests of gold as a reward. However there were four crew and even combined the gold was not the amount promised to them. The Jarl said that she had reduced the bounty due to the damage suffered by Silfrisin during the quest, which angered the Companions. However infighting between the crew over how they would split up the remaining reward turned their anger from the Jarl to each other. Helgi of the Ylgermet argued with a member of the Vedrfolnir crew and it looked their a fight would break out. Reeth Gylden-hand of the Stormhawks tried to calm down the Companions, but to little avail. They continued to argue how to split up the gold until finally a brawl broke out when the Vedrfolnir leader tried to claim the largest chest for his crew. Helgi and him exchanged blows briefly before the Jarl angrily broke up the fight. She had her steward separate the reward fairly through the reported kills of each crew and then had the Companions leave her tower. Helgi ordered Jofrodr and Reyl to less their carriage while he went to fetch them a ship to Yorgrim. The two did so at the local stables before reuniting with the rest of the crew. They took a cog back to their hometown. At Yorgrim they decided to finally leave Tannr with a professional trainer as the cub was growing quite large and soon would be beyond their control. They met with the kennel master Urlath and paid the Nede to take care of their pet and teach him properly. Tannr was distrustful of the Nede at first, but his skills with handling animals managed to gain him the trust of the cub and Tannr parted with the Companions for a while as he was trained into being a proper animal companion. Personality Being the runt of the litter, Tannr is shy as a cub. His brother was always the more out-going and took better to hunting when their mother began to teach them. However, Tannr was observant, picking up on many details with his natural sense of smell and animal instincts. Though because he is only a cub he is very trusting to those that don't seek to do him any harm. Statistics *Attributes: Strength and Speed *Skills: Adept Sneak, Adept Hand-to-Hand, Adept Survival, Adept Unarmored, Adept Athletics, Adept Acrobatics (Before training) **Master Unarmored, Expert Hand-to-Hand, Expert Survival, Expert Sneak, Adept Acrobatics, Adept Atheletics (After training) *Abilities: Bite, Claw, Pounce *Powers: Keen Smell, Follow Orders, Mount (After training). *Equipment: Two dagger-sized teeth, large sharp claws, thick snow-camouflaged hide. Trivia *The name ''Tannr comes from the Atmoran word for tooth (Tǫnn). Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Creatures